The objective of the BISU is the utilization of statistical methodology and computer technology to maximize knowledge obtained from clinical trials and other research carried out within and on contract to the clinical programs of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The unit participates directly in the design and analysis of clinical trials and other experiments, develops data collection procedures and related computer systems, maintains computer files of collected data. The Unit also conducts research in statistical methodology in support of the above goals.